Bounded Revised
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: The Norn did something to punish or help. Went Kenzi got something spilled on her at the Norn's place. A spell was cast and now she is connected to the one person that no one ever thought she would be connected with. I have Beta now named melniewn


Summary: The Norn did something to punish or help, when Kenzi got something spilled on her at the Norn's place. A spell was cast and now she is connected to the one person no one ever thought she would be connected with. I have a Beta now named melniewn, so you can all thank her for editing this for me.

.

One-shot

.

Kenzi was leaning back in a chair at the Dal with one of Trick's books in her lap. She had been researching something for the last couple of damn days trying to figure something out, but she hadn't been able figure anything out. She had been ignoring the others as well, especially Dyson; he had gotten even more over protective of her since she had got his love back for him with a chain saw.

A single glance at her table revealed all her research and papers. Some in her own writing and some not. Surprising, to say the least, was Lachlan. He was usually known as the major grade ash-hole or bastard but he'd been allot of help to her since it would seem word had gotten back to him how she had taken on the Norn with a chain saw to put one of his top men back together. And now she had the Ash-muncher wanting her to be aligned to him or at least have all the protection he could give.

A low groan slipped past her lips as she glared heatedly at her papers. Even though they contained lots information, none of it helped her out. She was fucking screwed because sooner or later Trick was going to end up finding out exactly what she was doing and would most likely tell the others. And then she would be told she was nothing but a useless human for getting herself into another mess this time without Bo's help.

"Hey Kenz! What are you doing over here instead of dancing and partying?" Bo came hurrying over with a large grin upon her face towards her best friend.

"Not in the mood, Bo-Bo. More like working on something personal. So, coolax." Kenzi flashed her a grin as she received a hug and wet kiss on the cheek.

"Awe! Come on and drink with me!" Bo pleaded as she tugged on her sister with a pout upon her face.

"Nah, the Kenz is cool babe. But you can go nock 'em dead with your chi sucking fine ass." Kenzi swatted her friend on the ass and watched Bo walked away with a loud laugh.

She sighed softly as she moved on all fours going over more papers the Ash had sent to her. Kenzi knew the others would never really understand why she went to that man instead of coming to one of them. Shaking her head she resisted the urge to slam her head repeatedly against the table.

Moving back, she packed everything away inside of the bag she never let out of her sight because it held everything she had researched so far. She knew she would not be able to get anything more done tonight and decided to watch her friends have a good time.

Her eyes moved over the others with a curious look. She had spotted Hale easily enough chatting up some pretty looking fae along with Val who was sitting there looking as if she owned the place as Fae, some males and some females were chatting or trying to chat her up. Moving her gaze she spotted Bo easily enough and it seemed as if she had given up...maybe… on trying to talk Dyson into coming back to her place. Dyson made her head tilt to the side as he was looking tired/annoyed and confused about something.

Kenzi paused in taking a drink from her glass as Dyson moved his head and connected his eyes with her own. Feeling mischievous she arched eyebrow and shot him a grin before downing her drink. Just because she was avoiding them all some did not mean she wasn't being civil to them all at the Dal. The Dal was all of their homes and she saw no reason in being a pretend bitch here.

Fixing her chair so it was leaned fully against the wall, Kenzi closed her eyes and relaxed cause damnit she was tired from so many weeks of researching everything she could get her hands on. She needed to figure this out; why was she feeling things and acting in ways that were totally out of character for her.

"You okay, Kenz?" Dyson spoke up causing her head to tilt to the side before she half-lidded her eyes to looked at him.

"Peachy keen, why Kujo?" She asked stretching some before tossing him a smirk as he huffed at her nickname for him.

"You have been avoiding us. Yes, you hang here at the Dal with us and are civil to us, but other than that we hardly ever see you. AND you go out of your way to stay away from us all. What the hell is wrong Kenzi?" He sat down at her table as she cursed, inside of her mind, all the way to hell and in back.

"Nothing Wolf-Man. I am just researching something personal right now. Jeez you all worry too much about the Kenz cause she is just fine." She played it off with a grin upon her face, but she could tell just like Trick he wasn't buying it.

"Hm?" He narrowed his eyes at the human female she did not outright lie to him, but there was some deceit in her scent. He was concerned because the female never lied to him before now and because of that he was going to get down to the bottom of it. If someone was harming his human and making her keep quiet about it then he was going to personally rip them apart.

Kenzi looked down as her phone beeped and saw it was a text from The Ash. She read that he found some information that might be important to whatever the hell was wrong with her. Silently cheering, she stood and grabbed her bag leaving without a word to anyone.

He growled low as she took off and resisted the urge to go after the female. He sighed though as he realized he had called her his human. Leaning back in his chair he fought the urge to rub his hands over his face. Something was wrong he knew it; it had been since a week after the she went after the Norn. He had begun to feel things he had quickly realized that were not his own feelings.

Dyson had done what he did best and had searched some things out before he found the source of the feelings. He'd found out when they had all been attacked and Kenzi had been pinned by a Berserker. That was when he killed the male and helped her up. He knew then he was experiencing her emotions and not his own. He had Trick working on it to see if he knew what was wrong with him, and until then he had taken to becoming even more over protective of the human female.

**.**

**Two Days Later**

Kenzi walked into the Dal a little confused as she had received a text from Bo saying they needed her for some reason or another. Walking in with a cautious look on her face, her hand was itching to grab the hidden dagger she had taken to carrying everywhere with her.

She frowned as she saw Lauren sitting beside Bo at a table, Hale leaning against the pool table, with Dyson leaning against the bar counter, and Trick standing behind it. She noted the looks on their faces and knew something was going on right away. She had the urge to stay where she was and not one to ignore her instincts she stayed right by the door and narrowed her eyes.

"Kenzi come have seat." Bo smiled at her and patted the chair beside her which would have lead her to being a corner surrounded from all sides with no escape.

"I'm cool with standing right now Bo-Bo. So, what's up with the Scooby gang?" She asked with an arched eyebrow at them all keeping them in her sights as she saw different looks passing through every single one of their eyes.

"We know Kenzi, Lauren has graciously told us what you have been doing." Bo spoke in a hardened tone as she stared at her best friend.

"Okay you all seem to be in the fucking loop but not me. So, can someone alert the Kenzi here on what she's means?" Kenzi frowned as she stared hard at Bo without even flinching as the female's eyes flashed dangerously.

"That you have been working for the Ash and allot of other things. Such as the research you have been doing is for him." Bo stared hard back at her causing Kenzi to actually be completely hurt by her words.

"Oh great, so you believe your once in a while one night stand and are fast to jump to conclusions and all, but you do not even try to hear out the one person who has stood by you through everything. Well some friend you are!" Snarled out Kenzi feeling as if she was being corned and she felt hurt as hell at her so called best friend's words.

"Don't speak to her that way!" shouted Bo receiving shocked looks from the three male fae at her tone of voice towards Kenzi.

"You want the fucking truth?" Kenzi asked with cold, hard, and deadly tone causing everyone to now look at her in shock.

"Yes, Kenzi that is all we want." Lauren tried to sooth the female, but froze as a harsh and deadly look was sent her way, but what shocked her most were Kenzi's eyes flashing wolf yellow.

"Stay the fuck out of this. As far as I am concerned you're nothing but Bo's bedmate and not of my fucking pack!" Kenzi snarled and she felt as an animal would if their hackles were rising.

"Tell us now, and leave Lauren alone!" Bo yelled at Kenzi, but was silenced as Dyson growled in warning and Hale along with Trick were both glaring at her.

"Here's the fucking truth. Ever since visiting the damn Norn something has been happening to me because something spilled on me. At first, I thought nothing of it, then I started to feel pain but it would go away. I am having feelings that are not mine. I am acting so different and distancing myself to protect you all, when I did to you for help you blew me off to go spend the night in her bed; which thanks by that way! And I have not been helping the Ash, no in fact, he has been helping me. Since he knows allot more about this shit than me and has been around allot longer than. So, because I helped get Dyson whole again he decided to help me out. There's the fucking truth." She snarled back at Bo silencing the succubus; Lauren paled at this as well.

"Why didn't you go to Trick?" Demanded Bo with frown at Kenzi, but barely contained her flinch as she received a scathing look from her best friend.

"Cause I know for a fact none of you would stop pestering him to get information on me. But you know it doesn't even matter anymore because fucking hell I could be fucking dying for all I damn well know! And here believe her instead of coming directly to me," hissed out Kenzi with barely controlled fury curling her inside her; she was confused as she saw Dyson was tense as if he was feeling rage as well.

"You're not dying." Lachlan walked in behind Kenzi, and ran his hand down over her hair in soothing action he knew from past experiences helped calm the small woman down.

"You found out what's wrong with me?" She looked at him with excitement and hope ignoring the scowl from Bo and the fearful look from Lauren.

"I will tell you all I know in a minute. First, I believe I need to have a conversation with my doctor." Lachlan nodded to the woman who was a child compared to him before turning a cold look on Lauren, causing her to flinch.

"Ash..." tried Lauren but stopped as the man held up his hand and silenced her.

"Your employment has been terminated as of now. You ran off with your big mouth in hoping to get even more into your little lover's good graces, but by doing so have endangered the one I have taken in as my charge. You no longer have my protection; you may keep your house that was given to you, but other than that your computer has been wiped along with anything you else might have concerning me and my compound." Lachlan spoke in an icy tone as tears filled her eyes and she gaped in shock at him.

"Your charge?" Trick demanded. Lachlan knew who he was and been sworn to secrecy but he had made himself very clear about how protective he was of Kenzi.

"Of course. Kenzi is a very charming young lady; I have gotten know her and her charming personality quite well." Smirked Lachlan as he motioned to the female and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Quit beating around the bush and give it to me straight. What the hell is wrong with me if I am not dying?" Kenzi demanded, ignoring Bo who was busy glaring at the Ash and holding Lauren to close.

"Since I only found some legends about what you are going through. I decided to pay the Norn a visit and she had little to no choice with me and The Morrigan there demanding answers. By the way that female, it seems, has become very fond of you Kenzi especially after you saved her and Vex from getting killed by those Berserkers." Lachlan spoke with off handed tone shocking all but one of them.

"I remembered that one. That was last time I go anywhere near Dark Fae Territory with you little mama," muttered Hale as he shuddered waving off the others.

"What's wrong with Kenzi?" demanded Dyson with a low growl in his throat as he was eyed Kenzi; she tensed and her eyes flashed.

"Oh yes. You see The Norn decided she was going to play with your fates, when that substance spilled on you as you held Dyson's love in your hands. The old crone cast a gray spell on you. She tied you to the one person you were helping to save." He explained as Trick's eyes widened, Kenzi's mouth fell open, and Dyson tensed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" demanded Bo as she looked up at them all. She did not like what she was hearing.

"Meaning Kenzi and Dyson are tied together at the souls. One lives and the other lives. One dies and the other Dies. You will be able to feel one another's emotions and take on some the habits of one another: such as Kenzi's new craving for more red meats and tendency to think of your family as a pack" Lachlan explained. They looked to one another in shock.

"Damn...wait! Does this mean Kenzi is going to live as long as a Fae?" Hale asked with an excited look since it meant not losing his sister.

"Yes. As long as Dyson lives, she will age slower and have the lifespan of a fae. But the moment he dies; she will die. One cannot live without the other" He nodded. Kenzi moved to the bar and sat down in shock.

"Well, I guess we can quit researching since now we know why you can feel what Kenzi is feeling." Trick commented to Dyson who had not removed his eyes from Kenzi.

"So, what else are they going to gain from one another? Telepathic abilities?" Snapped B; she was not happy about this. Dyson was supposed to be hers.

"Dude, that would be kind of awesome." Kenzi perked up with a grin causing Hale to give a loud laugh and Trick to roll his eyes, as Lachlan smirked at her.

"Try it." Said Hale with a grin to the both of them, but he was keeping his eye on Bo as she was still scowling and Lauren was remaining quiet.

"What do you think? Wanna try?" Kenzi asked Dyson with a grin, but there was a scared look in her eyes that he was going to think this was all her fault.

Dyson stared at her and he could read what was flashing in her eyes. He knew it was not her fault that this happened.

"_It's not your fault that we are soul tied." _He spoke silently and saw Kenzi's eyes widen as she noticed his mouth did not move.

_"Do you mean it? Cause I cannot take anymore accusations today especially from someone I am close too." _She spoke back through the connection. The two never looked away from one another.

_"__We as in, Hale, Trick, and I wanted no part of Bo's interrogation, but we were worried about it -that was why we stuck around or even allowed this. You mean a lot to us all Kenzi and we will not allow anything to ever really harm you. But here's a secret, I am glad I am tied to you rather than one of the others. Could you imagine being tied to Hale? _He smirked in the end as her eyes widened in horror before she laughed out loud causing the others to jump.

"I am right to assume you can speak with one another." Lachlan fought the urge to laugh as he saw Bo was not happy with either one.

"Yes." Nodded Dyson as he shot the laughing female a smirk and she winked at him. He was glad she was getting back to her old self now.

**.**

**Two Weeks Later**

Dyson looked at Kenzi from the across the bar where he was standing. Both had worked hard the last two weeks to try and block one another because Kenzi had declared she had no desire to feel him get it on with another. Since things were still on the outs between her and Bo she had been staying here at the Dal on Trick's couch.

The wolf shifter watched her sitting on a bar stool laughing at something Hale said to her. The Siren had taken it upon himself to make the young woman laugh and bring a smile to her face. She had been really knocked over about the argument between her and Bo, but she stood her ground and refused to back off because she knew she was in the right. He had to fight a smirk though since Lauren had made herself even more an outcast amongst their dysfunctional family by outting Kenzi about what she and The Ash had been doing.

Dyson had to fight a sigh though because sometimes Kenzi was completely clueless. He considered that he could use her now longer life span for good use. He had been frustrated and behaving like an ass lately to almost everyone because he did not want to lose the one his wolf had decided to have. The other interesting thing was that he had Trick worked on was whether or not he had to choose Bo or if was it really just a blood thrall from him healing her so many times. Trick had discovered that it was, and now that his system was clean he felt nothing towards Bo.

It annoyed the succubus intensely that he no longer wanted her, especially now that she wanted to get him back. However it was not working since he wanted nothing to do with her in the sexual sense. No, his eyes had strayed towards the gorgeous human that his mind and instincts had been drawn towards. It basically took over all his strength and will power not to bend her over the nearest damn surface and make her damn well scream for him till she was hoarse.

Kenzi frowned a little as she felt desire flush through her. She looked over her shoulder and over to Dyson with an arched eyebrow, but found he was staring into space. She blinked slowly as his eyes flashed yellow wolf before deciding to walk over to the gorgeous fae cop. She pushed through the crowed till she was leaning over and looking him in the face.

"Hey Kujo, you okay?" She snapped her fingers into front of his face causing him to blink before locking his eyes with her own.

"Fine." He answered gruffly and fought the urge to grab her as she was bending over giving him a good view of her cleavage from what her corset was showing off.

"You sure cause I saw your eyes flashing from across the bar there, D." She cocked her head to the side with a curious look on her face though she fought with everything that was inside of her to show him how much she cared about and for him.

"Fine Kenz." He muttered under his breath as she straightened up with a small smile and a nod before walking over to the pool table as Hale called her to play a game.

He watched as his friends played the game before his gaze traveled down to her ass as she bent over. He was trying really hard to not go over there and show everyone who she belonged to. He imagined pinning her bent over the pool table, bending down and latching onto her neck with hard kisses and nibs. He would trail his hands up her thighs pushing her skirt upward to her waist then he would unzip his pants before he would slam into her taking her hard and fast making her scream his name over and over again as he claimed her.

"Kenzi, are you okay?" Hale's voice broke through Dyson's fantasy, causing him toglance over to them with a concerned look.

Kenzi was gripping the pool stick very hard with one hand and with the other was gripping the pool table. Her ice gray eyes were darkened, filled with shock and desire as she flicked them over to him and locked eyes with his.

_"Kenzi?" _He called out with his mind hoping she would answer him.

_"Nice fantasy Spot."_ She breathed out in her mental voice as she shook her head and nodded to Hale that she was okay.

_"You saw that?"_ Dyson straightened up in his seat keeping his eyes locked with her as his eyes darkened with desire knowing he had turned her on with his thoughts.

_"You could say that. So, any other fantasies I should know about? Or is this one time like you obviously can't control it."_ She bent over and took a shot scoring one in the hole tossing a smirk at a disgruntle Hale.

_"Would it upset you if I said all the damn time?"_ He spoke was if he was testing her to see how far he could push without her backing out. Because damnit he wanted her as his own; his eyes scanned down her body with a smoldering look.

_"No. Flattering yes, but upset no. Besides shouldn't you be imagining that of Bo not the sidekick?"_ Kenzi spoke back as she circled the table before flickng her gaze at him and returning to the game.

Dyson frowned mentally. Did she really think he wanted to get back with Bo after all that had happened? Hell no, not in the slightest. If he was honest with himself he had his eye on the human female since day one, but could not do a thing. She fought with him on everything, but she was far more loyal than anyone. She fought for him and along side of him as well; hell she had taken on the Norn with a damn chain saw. No, now that he knew she was would live as long as him there was no way in sweet Scotland he wanted Bo when he could have someone that would remain loyal and never stray to another's arms or bed.

_"I don't want Bo not now, not ever in my bed or my life other than as a friend."_ He replied to Kenzi causing her to look over to him briefly in slight shock before she turned back to the game obviously kicking Hale's ass.

_"And just who do you want Dyson?"_ She asked back in softened tone as she tossed Hale a grin while he protested his impending loss.

_"Who do ye think, lass? Who do ye think I want under me screaming my name to the heavens, Lass, as I claim them like the wolf I am."_He spoke back with his accent coming out in his mental voice though he suppressed a smirk as he saw her shiver. It was obvious she liked his accent.

_"Lauren?"_She asked bluntly, causing him to nearly choke on the beer he was drinking, and snickered as Hale made a shot, but not a winning one.

Dyson shivered in disgust before narrowing his eyes on his soul mate that was walking calmly around the pool table with a small teasing smirk. She was pushing him and his wolf as both were dying to claim her as their own, hard and rough because he figured she would be able to take it unlike others that couldn't. He made his choice as he saw her finally win the game against Hale who was protesting that she cheated.

"Baby I am just genetically superior to your singing ass," smirked Kenzi using some of Dyson's words that he had used previously used against her, making the wolf smirk.

"That's not nice." Hale grumbled as he shot the amused wolf a disgruntle look. Kenzi sat the pool stick down and motioned to Trick that she was going down into her temporary home – he simply nodded his understanding.

Kenzi stretched as she took off her fishnet top revealing her corset, simple black skirt, and boots. Walking around her temporary home she felt a brief flash of pain at thinking of Bo because the succubus was still pissed off at her. Plus doctor hotpants was over there more and more grating on Kenzi's nerves. Walking to the bathroom she turned on hot water to wash her face because for some reason she felt mucky.

A startled gasp left her mouth as she was whirled around and shoved up against the bathroom door before she was kissed senseless. A groan escaped her as she recognized the musky scent of her wolf man and allowed him entrance to her mouth. Reaching upward she gripped his short hair in her hands and arched into him as he moved his hands under her skirt and gripped her lace covered ass dragging a moan from her lips.

Before Kenzi could even blink she was turned around and braced against the bathroom door with only her palms holding her away from the door. Shuddering in pure pleasure as large, warm, strong hands roamed her body before her hair was pulled away from her neck and a mouth latched onto it hard causing her to dig in her nails into the door to keep her from crying out in pleasure.

"That wasn't nice Lass. Even thinking of her makes my stomach curl. But you Lass, oh you. By the time I am through with you, you will belong to me." He growled into her ear smirking as her entire body shivered and she released a small moan. He could smell her arousal and her natural musky scent and it was nearly driving him wild.

"Big talk for someone not claiming me when you say you will." Kenzi taunted him even though she knew it was not a good idea; she had the deepest feeling that his wolf was close to the surface.

Dyson growled low in his throat before he moved his hand under her skirt and ripped off her underwear causing him to groan low as he felt how wet she was before he slipped a finger deep within her causing her to gasp and arch before he returned to marking her neck. Loving how she rocked her hips back against his finger as he had added another one making her pant and tremble.

Kenzi fought the urge to scream since she was so close, but he pulled away and then she felt something else large and hot rubbing against her soaked entrance. She moaned softly as he rubbed against her slowly just entering the tip before pulling back, teasing her to the brink of insanity.

"Who do ye belong to lass?" He demanded in his deep accented voice just brushing his lips across her ear as she whimpered against him.

"Bo?" She asked with less snark than she wanted, but groaned in pleasure and pain as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back against him baring her throat.

"Who Lass?" He asked with a sharp nip to her neck causing her to hiss as he rubbed harder against her causing her to shudder in his arms.

"You, damnit and if you don't move consider yourself neutered." She snapped out, but gasped as he slammed into her hard and rough with his hands moving to grip her hips.

Dyson growled low in his throat his eyes shifted from human to wolf before he pulled out an slammed back into her. He set a rough pace; she was pushing back against him while bracing herself against the door as small gasps and moans slipped past her shut lips; she tried to keep silent as she was being thoroughly screwed hard and rough just how she liked it. He moved one of his hands from her hips, placing it on the door and entwining her fingers with his own as they moved against one another.

Kenzi tossed her head flinging her hair over her shoulder as she felt pleasure mixing with pain and knew she was going to have bruises on her hips, but hell didn't she care. She groaned softly trying to keep from screaming herself hoarse from how hard he was moving within her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he placed kisses and nips there making her bow her head further down. She bit her bottom lip hard though as he shifted positions and thrust faster and harder, reaching deeper within her.

Dyson growled as he felt his release coming and he could smell and feel hers coming as well. Though it was going too fast for him, he knew neither wanted to get caught. He felt his wolf rush fast to the surface and his canines lengthened. Just as he felt her clench around him tightly he resisted the urge to howl his triumph and pleasure in claiming his mate instead he bit into the back of her neck drawing blood while she swallowed her own scream of pleasure.

If it wasn't for him wrapping his arm around her waist, she was pretty sure she would be slumping to the ground. She tasted copper in her mouth and knew she had bitten her lip too hard making it bleed, but she shivered and moaned as he licked the back of her neck where he bit her and slowly pulled out of her before he finished healing the bite and turned her around to face him.

Her mouth was soon covered by his own as he lapped at the blood on her lip with his tongue healing the wound before he cleaned off her chin and connected his yellow wolf and yet blue eyes with her own. Both still held desire within them; they panted and fought the urge to rip off one another's clothing and ravish each other.

'Knock'

"Kenzi, you okay in there?" Called out Trick's voice causing her to nearly groan as she went to answer, but found herself struggling to contain her whimper of pleasure as Dyson latched back on her neck and sucked hard on it.

"Yeah. Fine. Be back out in the bar soon." She called out trying to sound neutral and not breathless as Dyson was stroking her and causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders.

"Okay." came his voice again as she heard his footsteps as the tale sigh he left.

"I want you in my bed tonight, Lass. Cause I fully tend to keep my word of having you scream your pretty lil self hoarse," growled Dyson in her ear; he nibbled on it as she arched into him. He enjoyed the effects he had on his new mate and he was certainly going to be using it to his advantage in making her scream for him.

"Now that sounds like a plan." She smirked softly before turning off the still running sink. She stopped before going out the door and peaked at him, "If you think you can. That is make me scream myself hoarse because, believe it or not, it has not been able to before" she taunted before slipping out of the bathroom and walking to the closet that held her clothing. She snickered but heard a dangerous and dark growl at her challenge.

_"Challenge accepted Lass." _He spoke back through their link as he righted his own clothing and left the bathroom making his way back up to the bar. He ignored Trick's arched eyebrow and the knowing look flashing in his eyes.

**.**

**Few Days Later; Passed the Weekend.**

Kenzi came walking lazily into the Dal with a pleased grin upon her face. She was wearing a mid thigh leather dark red skirt with a blood-red silk corset; her hair was pinned up with red highlights. She was thankful that she could now heal fast so all the markings except the one on the back of her neck were gone. There was one new thing about her; hanging from a pure gold chain was a sapphire blue crescent moon with silver writing done in it marking her to the politics as Dyson's. Her black boots clicked on the wooden floor as she walked up to the bar and grinned wider as she saw Trick.

"Tricks, my main man! Hit me up sugar." She spoke with cheerfulness causing him to arch his eyebrow at her which she ignored since her voice was a little quieter than usual from screaming herself hoarse over the last couple of days.

"Here Urchin; go bug Hale. Oh, and Bo along with Lauren are here to see ya." He spoke handing her a shot along with a beer not commenting about how she disappeared for the entire weekend.

She downed her shot before walking over to the small group of people and watched Bo as the succubus looked at her. Walking closer she stopped a couple feet away from them, and watched with a hard look; well would have if she didn't feel so damn good.

"Hey Kenz." Bo spoke with a smile, but frowned as she sensed something about her friend, a new glow about her.

"Damn little Mama. Did you get laid or what cause you have the fresh look of being thoroughly done." Hale raised his eyebrow at the small woman; however, he was stunned when he saw her necklace.

"Hmm, Hale baby. You wouldn't want little old me to kiss or tell would you?" She tossed back with a wink towards him as he chuckled.

"Kenzi can we talk?" Bo stepped forward with a smile towards her best friend though she was shocked to hear she had found a lover.

"Sure. I'm listening." Kenzi nodded her head as she sipped her beer, but looked over to Lauren as the doctor stepped forward causing her to resist the urge to snarl.

"First. I think...you should apologize for the way you spoke to me." Lauren said quietly, with a nervous and serious look on her face as she grabbed Bo's hand.

"No." Kenzi spoke coldly causing Bo to sigh, and Lauren to frown at her, "You're with Bo I respect that, but that is all you are to me, okay. You are nothing but Bo's human and that's that. You are not my pack." She narrowed her eyes as she found she thought more like a wolf than a human would.

"Then who's human are you?" Lauren asked before Bo could stop her causing Kenzi to smirk back at her.

"Oh trust me, Doctor Hotpants, I have been claimed...thoroughly." She snickered as Hale laughed at her words; she finished her beer and handed it off to a waitress before folding her arms under her chest pushing it upward some.

"I thought you were mine though." Bo spoke with a whispered tone as she looked at her best friend in hurt.

"You're my sister not my lover. I was claimed entirely by someone who will never leave me. You have Lauren, and now I have my mate." Kenzi spoke for once in a serious tone without adding anything funny in sentences.

"Where's your mark?" Lauren asked though she flinched as Hale looked shocked at her asking something like that; other Fae were also looking appalled that she would ask such a thing.

_"I'm walking in now. Show her, though she is lucky I am not the type that would out right kill her for asking such a thing. Asking to see a mating mark like that without her being a Fae or even high ranking is a grave offense." _Dyson spoke across her mind because their connection had strengthened even more ever since they had mated.

_"Well damn, hope she really learns that cause really Kujo here people think I am the silly human in this world."_ She snorted back to him causing her to feel his amusement before she saw him approaching them through the crowed.

_"Walk to me, so you are showing her, but you are telling the other Fae that you aren't giving into her, but coming towards your mate."_he spoke softly as she turned her head some and smiled at him.

Kenzi turned her back to them and walked towards Dyson. She had noted the Fae in the room tense, but now they looked on with approval as they saw her walking to Dyson. She knew Bo, Hale, and Lauren could see the bite mark on the back of her neck. As she soon as she reach her mate she hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her just as tightly.

"Mine." Dyson growled low watching as the Fae in the room looked at them with nods, but Bo looked shocked as he bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Trick smiled as he saw the pair. He saw Bo's shocked look and knew it would take time for the succubus to get over that fact that Dyson was no longer hers. But he knew they would all become a family...maybe not so much as with Lauren… but they would all become a family again with one another. Besides he knew for fact that Bo and Kenzi would always be friends and always get into trouble with one another with needing the others to bail them out.

Kenzi pulled back some with her eyes connected with his own, "Forever?" She asked stroking the side his neck making him shiver in pleasure causing her to smirk.

"Forever. Cause we're Bounded till the end." He growled softly kissing her forehead gently and held her more tightly against himself. He and his wolf were content now and would be for a very long time cause they finally had their mate with them forever.

**.**

**Elsewhere**

"I did as asked for both are now happy with one another. So, leave me be." The Norn looked at the woman standing there as if time had not touched her. But she knew better on how old the female was in reality.

"Good. Think twice before messing with my granddauhter again, you crone." The woman narrowed her ice gray eyes dangerously on the female before turning and leaving the house an town behind her. She was no longer needed here cause her precious granddaugter would be loved and taken care of forever by the wolf.

The Norn shivered some as the woman left her home with her power leaking from her. Another shiver went down her spine cause who would have ever thought the Human Female Kenzi was related to the immortal Queen of the Gypsies. No, she knew better now than to meddle with her though a cackle slipped past her lips as she figured things were going to get pretty interesting in this town with the new mated couple.


End file.
